thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ирина Клокворкер
Ирина Часовщица - могущественная чародейка из Волшебного Королевства Левианта, извечная противница своей невестки Эллуки. Хитрая и коварная Ирина начала собирать Семь смертных грехов и была задействована во многих конфликтах. Irina Clockworker is a powerful sorceress from the Magic Kingdom Levianta and the counterpart to her sister-in-law, Elluka. Cunning and deceitful, she began collecting the Seven Deadly Sins and became involved in numerous conflicts. History Биография Early Life Юность Родившись в семье Часовщиков, Ирина стала ремесленницей и жила некоторое время вместе со своим братом Кириллом в Волшебном Королевстве Левианта.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Позднее Ирина подружилась с невестой Кирилла, Эллукой, но в ней проснулась зависть к возлюбленной брата.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Born into the Clockworker Family, Irina became a craftsman and lived with her brother, Kiril, for some time in the Magic Kingdom Levianta.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Later on, Irina became friends with Kiril's fiancée, Elluka Chirclatia, but grew jealous of her brother's lover.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Project 'Ma' Проект 'Ма' left|130px В EC 013 Эллука и Ирина, после прохождения обследования, были выбраны кандидатами для Проекта 'Ma'.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Когда время выбора единственного из кандидатов начало подходить, Ирина задумала избавиться от своих соперниц. После таинственного несчастного случая, погубившего Милки Эйтс, и неожиданного самоубийства Лай Ли, она подошла к Эллуке и попросила прекратить соперничество, сказав, что они с Кириллом готовы поддержать её избрание в качестве новой Ма. Как только Эллука поблагодарила её и пообещала защитить, Ирина ударила чародейку в спину, заплакав, когда Эллука упала перед ней. Признанная единственным выжившим кандидатом, Ирина была избрана новой подопытной проекта Ма. Во время избрания она стояла перед алтарём храма, улыбаясь.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Вскоре после этого произошла катастрофа. Огромный взрыв пронёсся по Левианте, разрушая всё на своем пути. Ирина, лишившаяся конечностей и страдающая от внутреннего кровотечения, догадалась, что за катастрофой стоит Эллука и поклялась отомстить ей, пусть даже на это уйдут сотни лет. Она лежала совсем одна среди руин своей страны, когда, освященный светом луны, Сиф Твайрайт подошёл к ней. В руках он нёс чучело красной кошки.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Ученый помог Ирине вселиться в кошку, тем самым дав ей новое тело.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Узнав, что на самом деле является последней из HER, Ирина поставила себе новую цель - собрать Семь смертных грехов и с их помощью распространить зло по всему миру. Для этого она захватывала тела, обладающие магической силой, чтобы компенсировать несовершенство своего кошачьего тела.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue В это же время она узнала, что Эллука стала сосудом для богов-близнецов Левиа-Бегемо, и запланировала украсть их у неё.Gloom of Held In EC 013, both Elluka and Irina were selected as potential candidates for Project 'Ma' after being surveyed for their viability.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet As the time for the final selection drew closer, Irina began plotting to eliminate the other candidates. After the mysterious accident killing Milky Eights and the apparent suicide of Ly Li, she approached Elluka and asked that they stop fighting for the position, telling her sister-in-law that she, as well as Kiril, supported her becoming the new Ma. Once Elluka expressed her gratitude to Irina and promised to protect her, Irina stabbed the sorceress in the back, crying as Elluka collapsed before her. Admitted for being the only surviving candidate, Irina smiled before an altar in the temple as she was accepted as the project's new test subject.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- Shortly after, the explosion and ensuing destruction spreading across Levianta mutilated Irina, losing all her limbs and suffering from internal bleeding. Perceiving Elluka to be the cause of the catastrophe, she swore vengeance, even if it took her a hundred years to achieve that revenge. Alone in the wasteland of her country, she was approached by Seth Twiright, illuminated by the moon and carrying a red stuffed cat under his arm.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet With the scientist's help, Irina entered the cat and possessed it as her new body.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Learning that she was in fact a HER and the last of her kind, Irina set herself on a new goal and began to acquire the Seven Deadly Sins with the intention of spreading malice throughout the world, possessing magically potent bodies to make up for her feline body's lack of ability.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Around this time, she discovered Elluka had become a vessel for the twin gods, Levia-Behemo and planned to eventually steal them from her.Gloom of Held Meeting the Duke Знакомство с герцогом Выдавая себя за "И. Р.", она путешествовала в поисках новых сосудов. В какой-то момент она создала мощную информационную сеть и завербовала некоторых подчиненных для своих целей. Во время ее путешествий она начала посещать Древо Элд в его лесу и общаться с божеством. Во втором веке EC она обнаружила меч, заключающий в себе демона Похоти в Асмодеанской деревне, и уничтожила город. В то же время она обнаружила Хару Нэтсума и распознала в ней мощную магическую силу. Колдунья захватила ее тело, используя ее как нового медиума, забрала сосуд греха и удалилась. Используя новое тело, она продолжила свою миссию, вызывая хаос и разрушение, чтобы скоротать время. Referring to herself as “I.R.”, she traveled in search of the vessels.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue At some point, she created a vast information network and recruited several subordinates to her cause.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Throughout her journey, she began to visit the Tree of Held in his forest and speak with the god.Gloom of Held In the second century EC, she located the sword holding the Demon of Lust in an Asmodean village and destroyed the town. While there, she discovered Haru Netsuma and recognized her strong magical power. The sorceress possessed her body and used it as her new medium, collecting her new vessel of sin and leaving. As she continued her mission, she caused mayhem and destruction with her new body to pass the time. В конце EC 135, понимая свою ограниченность в распостранении зла, а также страдая от одиночества, так как она осталась единственной HER на земле, И.Р. приняла решение использовать сосуд зла для распостранения HER. Она выбрала герцога Илоте Веноманию, как контрактора демона Похоти, из-за его огромного влияния. Волшебница назначила встречу с ним в декабре этого года. Прибыв в поместье в назначенный день, она позвонила в звонок, но никто не ответил. После еще нескольких попыток нетерпеливая И.Р. открыла двери с помощью взламывающего заклинания. К своему удивлению, она обнаружила кучи тел слуг, уложенных перед ней. Заключив, что резню устроил один человек, очень выносливый или наполненный ненавистью достаточно, чтобы преступить любые границы, И.Р улыбнулась и отправилась на поиски убийцы. Towards the end of EC 135, realizing her limits to spread malice alone and feeling lonely as the only HER left in the world, I.R. came up with a plan to use the vessel she acquired to spawn more HERs. Choosing Duke Ilotte Venomania to be the Demon of Lust's contractor due to his great influence, the sorceress set up a meeting with him in December of that year. Arriving at his mansion on the intended date, the mage rang the doorbell but no one answered. After several more tries, the impatient I.R. grabbed the door handle and used a lockpicking spell to unlock it. Delightfully surprised, she found piles of the servants' bodies stacked before her. Deducing the slaughter was caused by a single person, either with exceptional stamina or enough hatred to overcome boundaries, I.R. smiled and searched for the killer. Войдя в обеденный зал, И.Р. увидела убийцу, готового пронзить себя своим окровавленным мечом. Зная его вопросы наперед, волшебница спросила его, почему он ищет смерти. Когда мужчина резко обернулся, чтоб увидеть кто в комнате, она увидела уродство его лица и поняла мотивы массового убийства. Затем И.Р. спросила, ненавидит ли он все вокруг себя, и тогда он объяснил, что никогда не мог достичь любви; она спросила, исполнило ли убийство людей это желание. Встретившись с "нет" и его отчаянными слезами, И.Р. вспомнила себя во время убийства Эллуки. После этого волшебница спросила, почему он просто не попытался подавить это желание вместо того, чтобы закончить самоубийством, и мужчина ответил, что это не закончилось бы так, если бы он мог. Heading into the dining room, I.R. saw the murderer as he prepared to stab himself with his bloodied sword. Although knowing his answer, the sorceress inquired why he searched for death. When the male suddenly jerked to notice she was in the room, she saw his facial deformity and realized his motives behind the massacre. She then asked if he hated everything around him and he explained that he could never attain love; she queried if slaughtering everyone fulfilled that desire. Met with a "no" and his desperate tears, I.R. was reminded of when she killed Elluka. After the sorceress asked why he didn't just grab his desire instead of end it with death, he replied that it wouldn't have ended in such a way if he could. thumb|left|300px Волшебница подтвердила, что она может исполнить его мечту, доставая сосуд похоти из своей мантии. Она сказала поменять местами меч, который он носил, с катаной, когда он пронзил себя, чтобы достичь своего желания; он поставил это под сомнение, и тогда И.Р. прямо ответила, что является волшебницей, и что она надеялась на его контракт с демоном. В ответ на его удивление она спросила, был ли он напуган этим словом, и мужчина ответил, что он был всего лишь знаком с ним. Уловив ее интерес, он рассказал, что значит "демон" в его понимании, прежде чем меч был передан из рук в руки. Когда молодой человек начал сумасшедше осматривать комнату, она спросила, услышал ли он что-то или это вызвало дискомфорт. После того как он отметил, насколько приятно ему стало, она сказала, что это был голос демона, и ему было дано право заключить с ним контракт. The sorceress affirmed she could fulfill his dream, retracting the vessel of Lust from her robes. Telling him to replace the sword he carried with the katana when he impaled himself to attain his desire, he questioned the statement and she bluntly replied that she was a sorceress and she was suggesting he make a contract with a demon. In response to his surprise, she asked if he was scared by the word and he replied that he was just familiar with it. Catching her interest, she listened to his explanation of being called a "demon" before the sword was taken from her hands. When the young man began looking around the room frantically, she asked if he heard someone or if it was causing him discomfort. After he noted how nice it made him feel, she said it was the voice of the demon and that it meant he was given the right to make a contract with it.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Как только он пронзил себя сосудом и заключил контракт с Демоном Похоти, на его лице медленно разгорелась улыбка. Когда молодой человек накрестил себя "Сатериазисом Веноманией", И.Р. отрекомендовалась и позволила ему держать у себя меч, чтобы получать больше силы, так долго, как он будет в состоянии помогать ей, когда это будет необходимо. Оставив Сатериазиса со своими планами, И.Р. использовала свои связи, чтобы сделать его новым герцогом Асмодея. Чтобы помочь ему свободно воздействовать на людей, она послала одну из своих подчиненных, Тетто Сеттлер, управляться с последствиями инцидентов. Спустя какое-то время Тетто узнала, что герцог страдает амнезией от управления сосудом греха, и продолжила шпионить за ним. Некоторое время проведя в ожидании, И.Р. наскучил новый герцог своим сопротивлением к позывам похоти и держанием себя в изоляции. As he stabbed himself with the vessel and forged the contract with the Demon of Lust, a smile slowly lit on her face.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Prologue With the young man christening himself as "Sateriasis Venomania", I.R. introduced herself and agreed to let him keep the sword to gain more power, so long as helped her whenever needed.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Leaving Sateriasis to his own devices, I.R. used her connections to set the young man up as the new Duke of Asmodean. To help give him the environment to freely act as he pleased, she sent one of her subordinates, Tette Cetera, to handle the aftermath of the incident. Soon after, she learned the new Duke had suffered amnesia from handling the vessel of sin and continued to spy on him. Waiting for some time, I.R. grew bored with the new Duke resisting his lustful urges and keeping himself isolated. Ранним январем 136 года колдунья была удивлена, узнав, что он пригласил женщину в свой дом. Когда женщина, Лукана Окто, и он покинули город для ее отъезда, И.Р. последовала за ним без посредников к окраине города и увидела, как портная отвергла герцога и ушла. После того, как он рухнул на колени, И.Р. назвала его идиотом, спрашивая, почему он не остановил Лукану и не сделал ее своей. Удивленный тем, что он услышал, Сатериазис назвал ее по имени, и кот спросил, восстановил ли он свои воспоминания. Герцог сказал, что вспомнил - она была красивой колдуньей, и маг вопросила, ответил ли он ей серьезно. Веномания заявил, что вспомнил, что ему нужно делать, и тогда она ободрила его, чтобы он шел за ней, говоря, что ему нужно лететь, чтобы наверстать. In early January of EC 136, the sorceress was amused to learn he had invited a woman into his home. When the woman, Lukana Octo, and him had left town for her departure, I.R. followed them without her medium to the city border and saw the tailor reject the Duke and leave. After he collapsed to his knees, I.R. called him an idiot, asking why he didn't stop Lukana and make her his. Surprised to hear Sateriasis call her by name, the cat asked if he regained his memories. The Duke said he remembered she was a beautiful sorceress and the mage demanded he answer her seriously. Once Venomania stated he remembered what he needed to do, she encouraged him to go after her, saying he should fly to catch up. Когда герцог выразил свои сомнения, она сказала, что все хорошо, так как только что взошло солнце и никого вокруг не было, интересуясь, не помнит ли он по-прежнему, как использовать свои силы. Когда он сообщил, что просто никогда не пробовал, рыжий кот ответил, что он должен рассмотреть это как испытание и что это не должно быть слишком трудно. Веномания спросил, может ли она просто телепортировать его, и тогда она выпрыгнула перед герцогом, отмечая, что она не способна заниматься магией в таком виде. Снова сказав ему идти, прежде чем он не смог догнать ее, она пригрозила сжечь его дотла, если он продолжит отдыхать; герцог возразил, что сейчас она не может использовать магию, и раздраженно сказал магу остановить свою бессвязную речь и идти. As the Duke expressed his doubts, she said it was fine since the sun had risen and no one was around, wondering if he still forgot how to use his powers. Told he simply never tried it, the red cat replied that he should consider it like a test and that it shouldn't have been difficult to do. Venomania questioned if she could just teleport him and she leaped in front of the Duke, noting how she was incapable of magic in her current form. Telling him again to go before he couldn't catch up to her, she threatened to burn him to ashes if he kept lazing about; the Duke countered that she couldn't currently use magic and the annoyed mage told him to stop rambling and go. Когда герцог расправил свои крылья и взлетел, И.Р. напомнила ему о том, чтобы он летал так высоко, как может, чтобы с земли его было невозможно увидеть, интересуясь, услышал ли он ее слова, ведь он ушел. Когда спустя какое-то время Веномания начал возводить свой гарем, И.Р. показала свое отношение к знаменитому мастеру, Часовщику Once the Duke sprouted wings and took flight, I.R. reminded him to fly as high as possible and not be seen, wondering if he even heard her words as he left.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Sometime after Venomania began building his harem, I.R. revealed her relation to the famed craftsman, Clockworker.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Journey to Mystica Путешествие в Мистику Через несколько месяцев, в начале апреля 136 года, И.Р. вернулась в поместье Веномания, желая приобрести один из магических артефактов ее отца. Войдя туда, она кратко поприветствовала Сатериазиса, прежде чем он понял, кто она, и без всякого энтузиазма спросил, зачем она пришла. В ответ колдунья поинтересовалась, почему он так груб, прежде чем спросить, готов ли он. Когда герцог спросил, что она имеет в виду, И.Р. вопросила, придуривается он или нет, и предупредила, что он нужен для возвращения меча. После того, как он уступил, Веномания спросил, не могли бы они оставить ее "тело", и И.Р. согласилась, что так было бы удобнее, оставив его на попечение Микулии Грионьо. Освободив себя от контроля над сосудом, колдунья последовала за герцогом, а затем запрыгнула на него. Спрятавшись в его пальто на время путешествия, волшебница повела его в Мистику в поисках алтаря в Туманных горах. After several months, I.R. returned to the Venomania manor in early April of EC 136, desiring to acquire one of her father's magical artifacts. Entering his basement, she was briefly greeted by Sateriasis before he realized it was her, and unenthusiastically asked why she came. In response, the sorceress asked why he was so rude before asking if he was ready. As the duke asked what she meant, I.R. questioned if he was playing dumb and warned him that he would then need to return the sword. After he conceded, Venomania asked if they would leave her "body" and I.R. affirmed that it was more convenient, charging Mikulia Greeonio with taking care of it. Releasing control of her vessel, the sorceress followed the duke out of the mansion and later leapt upon his person. Hiding within his coat as they traveled, the sorceress took him to Mystica in search of an altar in the Misty Mountains. После Сатериазис нашел проводника, Лилиен Тёрнер, которая повела их к месту назначения, И.Р. поднялась на плечо герцога и продолжила путешествовать по руинам, пока они не прибыли к алтарю. Когда герцог выразил недоверие того, что Лилиен знала Лукану Окто, И.Р. возразила, Мистика была родным городом наложницы, и он должен был ожидать этого, наставляя впредь знать больше о женщинах, которых он знает. Герцог пошутил, что для нее необычно заботиться о женщинах; волшебница ответила, что сама когда-то была женщиной, и напомнила ему о выполнении контракта, если ему хотелось больше власти. After Sateriasis found a guide, Lilien Turner, to lead him to the location, I.R. climbed upon the duke's shoulder and continued their journey through the ruins until they arrived at the altar. As the duke expressed disbelief that Lilien had known Lukana Octo, I.R. retorted that Mystica was his concubine's hometown and that he should have expected it, chastising that he should learn more about the women he entranced. The duke joked how unusual it was for her to care about women; the sorceress responded that she too was once a woman and reminded him to fulfill their contract if he wanted more power. Разблокировав и войдя в склеп, Веномания обнаружил каменный гроб, наполненный сокровищами, и вытянул ложку из этих богатств. Кот отклонил заявление герцога, что это был сосуд греха. После объяснения разочарованный Веномания швырнул оружие, шокировав волшебницу, прыгнувшую за ним. Возвращая его, она вспомнила свою встречу с Тетто Сеттлер и злобно выругалась по поводу того, что превратила ее в пепел. Герцог отчитал ее, так как не хотел убийств в своих землях, и И.Р. спросила, было ли это потому, что Тетто была женщиной, услышав его интерес в добавлении Тетто к своему гарему. Колдунья вернулась обратно на его плечо, замечая, что он, по крайней мере, последователен. Unlocking and entering the tomb, Venomania discovered a stone coffin filled with treasure, retracting the spoon from among the riches.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 The cat denied the duke's claim that it was vessel of sin. After explaining, the disappointed Venomania tossed the weapon, shocking the sorceress and she leapt after the tool. While retrieving it, she remembered she had a meeting with Tette Cetera and angrily cursed that she'd turn her to cinders. The duke lectured that he wanted to avoid killing in his land and I.R. questioned if it was because Tette was a woman, hearing his interest in adding her and other women into his harem. The sorceress leaped back on his shoulder, noting that he was at least consistent. После того, как они покинули склеп, она спросила, кто разместит их у себя во время пребывания здесь, и герцог ответил, что они останутся у графа Фердинанда. Она поставила под сомнение его заявление, отметив, что граф расследовал исчезновения девушек. Прибыв в особняк, колдунья перенесла себя в тело жены Фердинанда. Герцог уехал на следующий день, а И.Р. обнаружила секретную коллекцию графа одержимости принцессой Мэйлис. В ту ночь, когда герцог вернулся из прогулки по городу, она сказала ему, что он опоздал, и показал свои находки в тайной комнате. Once they left the tomb, she asked who would accommodate them during their stay and the duke replied they would stay with Earl Ferdinand. Noting the earl had been investigating the disappearances, she questioned his judgement. Arriving at the mansion, the sorceress attached herself to Ferdinand's wife. After the duke left for Mystica the next day, I.R. discovered the earl's secret collection of Princess Maylis' possessions. That night, after the duke returned from his stroll though the town, she told him he was late and showed him her findings in the secret room. Описывая одержимость Фердинанда Мэйлис и игнорирование или равнодушие по отношению к жене, она заявила, что он жалок. После прослушивания того, как герцог очаровал принцессу, она исследовала особняк и обнаружила труп графа в комнате. Вспомнив ранние комментарии герцога, она поставила под сомнение парадокс его слов и действий, поставив их рядом, рассуждая, что это он убил его. Describing Ferdinand's fetish for Maylis and his wife's apparent ignorance or apathy about it, citing that he was pathetic. After listening to the duke's fascination with the princess, she explored the mansion and discovered the earl's corpse within a room. Quoting the duke's earlier comments, she questioned the paradox of his words versus his actions, discerning he had murdered him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Некоторое время спустя И.Р. встретилась с Тетто, прежде чем вернуться в особняк, и узнала от нее интересную информацию. Позже после обнаружения тела графа, волшебница отделила себя от тела посредник, исследуя коридоры, пока не увидела посетителя, обнаружившего трупы. Отмечая последствия "красования" герцога, она продолжила идти вперед и уселась у стен особняка. Чувствуя преобразование демона герцога, она произнесла вслух, что это началось, и прошлась назад, чтобы увидеть результаты его битвы с нарушителем. По пути она нашла его в залах и спросила, закончился ли их бой. Герцог рассказал ей, как это было и что двое ушли. Sometime after, I.R. met with Tette and learned interesting information from her before returning to the mansionThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Several days since discovering the earl, the sorceress detached herself from her medium, touring the halls before seeing a visitor discover the bodies.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Noting the duke's consequences for "showing off", she continued onward and sat along the mansion's walls. Sensing the duke's demon transformation, she spoke aloud that it had begun and began traveling back to see the result of his battle with the intruder. On her way, she found him in the halls and asked if their battle had ended. The duke told her it had and the two left. На их обратном пути в Ласаланд колдунья спросила, было ли все в порядке, ведь он оставил Лилиен там. Когда он сказал, что она придет сама, И.Р. усмехнулась и ответила, что он действительно был злом. Герцог сказал, что они должны поспешить, и она предложила нанять быстрый экипаж. Когда герцог сказал, что здесь нет экипажей, которые могли бы довезти их до города, И.Р. сказала, что узнала это от женщины, и вот так она получает интересную информацию. Герцог отметил, что она тоже отвечает на его обаяние, и она усмехнулась и прокомментировала вещи, которые он перестал желать. И.Р. достала свой сосуд, Хару, и некоторое время оставалась в особняке. On their way back to Lasaland, the sorceress questioned if it was alright that he left Lilien there. When he told her she would come on her own, she chuckled and responded that he truly was evil. The duke told her they needed to hurry and she suggested they take a fast carriage. When the duke said they would take any carriage to the city, I.R. revealed what she learned from the woman and that she extracted some interesting information. As the duke noted that she too responded to his charm, she chuckled and commented on the things he ended up lusting for.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 I.R. retrieved her vessel, Haru, and remained for a time in his mansion.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Venomania Event Когда герцог Веномания соблазнил сестру Хару Хакуа, сознание Хару слегка прояснилось, и И.Р. начала держаться подальше от девочки, чтобы сохранять себя в безопасности. Также ей стало известно о восприимчивости Луканы Окто к магии и о уникальной способности, Фиолетовом Сне, она начала планировать захват ее тела для себя. Вскоре она была остановлена Веноманией. После того как Лукана исследовала мертвое тело Лолан Ив, она забрала его из поместья. Также в какой-то момент она догадалась, что Микулия была сосудом для Демона Лени, и, понукая демона выйти, создала куклу из nechuna с изображением Евы Мунлит в Мастерской Гинэ и отдала ее Микулии. When Duke Venomania seduced Haru's sister Hakua, Haru's consciousness slightly resurfaced and I.R. kept a wide berth around the girl to be safe. During this period, she also became aware of Lukana Octo's receptiveness to magic and unique Purple Dream ability, planning to take her body for a new medium. She was stopped by the Duke shortly after. After Lolan Eve's dead body was discovered by Lukana, she took the corpse outside the mansion. She also, at some point, realized Mikulia had become the vessel for the Demon of Sloth and, to goad the demon out of her, created a nechuna doll in the image of Eve Moonlit at the Gine Workshop and gave it to Mikulia.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Позже И.Р. узнала о открытии Аннели Суитс: Мэйлис, Микулия и Лукана были беременны от Веномании. Удовлетворенная, она покинула его дом с Заводной Куклой и сосудом Похоти. Later on, I.R. learned of Anne Suites' discovery that Maylis, Mikulia, and Lukana were all pregnant with Venomania's offspring. Satisfied, she departed from his home with both the Clockworker's Doll and the vessel of Lust. After the Duke's death, she returned to the ruins of the Levia-Behemo Temple and mused over her recent successes. Realizing she had yet to name the sword, I.R. felt its purple aura and decided to name it the "Venom Sword" to give "thanks" to Duke Venomania. Afterward, she continued to pursue Lukana to act as her new medium but was later thwarted when Elluka swapped bodies with the tailor instead. At some point, she placed the Demon of Greed in the spoon magic tool she had acquired.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Evil Food Eater Conchita Unable to take Lukana's body and plagued by Haru's resistance, Irina took the body of one of her network's subordinates. While searching for a new body, Irina utilized the man as her vessel out of necessity, despite being unable to tap into her magical potential, and referred to herself as "AB-CIR". In late EC 296, the mage arrived at the Conchita Mansion and consulted Duke Muzuri regarding the sudden string of deaths among the mansion's servants after the household ate a baemu. Explaining that they contracted the goula disease from the pig, naming the illness after the first town it had occurred in, AB-CIR told Muzuri about the baemu's connection to the Tasan Empire's collapse, leading to the pig being banned in Levin law. To help Muzuri with his plight, AB-CIR explained that they only needed to keep satiating their appetites for ten years to stop the curse, or else they would die. Acquiring the vessel of Gluttony found inside the eaten baemu in exchange for her information, the mage left Beelzenia. Sometime after, she became acquainted with a talented thief and later his pupil, Platonic, recognizing the latter's skill and innate resistance to the Demons of Sin. She later arrived in Marlon but got caught in a blunder and was forced to give up the wine glass. Fleeing to Lioness, she resided at Castle Hedgehog in the service to its lord and learned the wine glass ended up in the possession of Gourmet Noble Banica Conchita. Around EC 325, AB-CIR, aware Platonic had the dregs of Sloth leftover from Mikulia, hired the thief after her master's death to steal the wine glass from Banica. Around this time, AB-CIR learned that the Levin church in Lucifenia gave the Twin Swords of Levianta to Elluka. Platonic later reported of her failure to the mage in the castle's dungeon, explaining that undead soldiers protecting the estate. In response, the mage sent her to Lucifenia to steal the vessel of Envy from Elluka. Overhearing their conversation, the captured Prince Carlos Marlon offered to act as a spy for the sorceress and steal the wine glass. Construing a new plan, AB-CIR killed the famed cook Joseph and used the Venom Sword to change the prince's face, making him unrecognizable for his former fiancée. Freeing him of his imprisonment, "Joseph" was hired as one of Banica's cooks and successfully infiltrated the mansion. However, unable to foresee the ensuing romance, the sorceress lost contact with Carlos and still hadn't obtained the vessel.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita After discovering that Elluka had captured Platonic, AB-CIR traveled to Elphegort and visited Held. When the god immediately asked what Irina wanted, she clarified the name she now called herself and jumped off her host's body, letting it slump to the ground while noting how difficult it was to control a man. The god then queried if she changed her mind about using female bodies and the cat brushed off the idea, saying it was a necessity. When pressed by Held, Irina refused and stated she came to have a different conversation, scratching the tree's bark with her claws. The earth god complained and AB-CIR demanded he tell her where Elluka was. Met with Held's surprise, she explained what happened to her "pawn" and that she only wanted to get her back, if possible. The god refused to tell her, asking if she planned to burn him to ashes once he answered and the cat groaned how even if she did, it wouldn't kill his true self. When pointing out taht he too couldn't do anything to her while stuck as a tree, Irina asked about the opposite. The god then clarified that his destruction could allow him the chance to momentarily use his godly power to destroy her soul before leaving the mortal world, she stated that's what she wanted to avoid and continued scratching his face. Ignoring his pleas to stop damaging him, AB-CIR asked why he hadn't told Elluka about her existence, noting that destroying HER and the vessels of sin seemed to be his goal. Held replied he couldn't let them both meet and she mockingly asked if he was afraid of the mage meeting a HER. Amused, Irina questioned why he had her hunt the vessels of sin since it meant eventually meeting the Evil Raiser who possessed them. Although Held denied it was about HER, AB-CIR brushed off his wishes and admitted her plan to eventually steal the twin gods from Elluka's body and soul. Held inquired if that meant she wasn't planning to meet her now and the cat reiterated she just wanted her pawn back, explaining that by knowing her whereabouts, she could task her other subordinates with recovering her later; she elaborated that, despite her current state, she was a busy person and forcefully asked again about Elluka's location, strongly clawing at Held's face. Seeing Held's discomfort, AB-CIR commented about the Hedgehog lord's torture hobby and how she was wanting to try it. After several tens of minutes of clawing at him, the tired cat chuckled and noted the god's stubbornness and decided to quit for the day, returning to her vessel before leaving.Gloom of Held In August of that year, Platonic completed her mission and gave the wine glass to AB-CIR before Elluka could retrieve it.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita She later lost possession of the Venom Sword.The Daughter of Fog Daughter of Fog Sometime afterward, Irina took an old woman as her medium and adopted the pseudonym "Abyss I.R." for herself. Desiring to collect the Venom Sword again for her plans, Abyss I.R. tracked the vessel to the orphaned Zenon in Elphegort. After learning about the descendent of her old acquaintance, Duke Venomania, Abyss followed the road across the Asmodean border to the country in EC 473 and crossed paths with the child. Starved, he attacked her and she smiled, enveloping the boy with her conjured flames. Respecting his beautiful face, she avoided burning it and left him injured and unconscious on the side of the road so he could be found later. Once the sword was collected, she left. Curious if the sword had lost its power, the sorceress planned to use Zenon to test the vessel. Learning of Zenon's exploits as a soldier for the Asmodean Emperor using the name "Gast Venom", Abyss approached Head of Intelligence Futapie in EC 477 and had her research the boy's past. Gaining a witness from Gast's hometown, Abyss and the green-haired man followed the Intelligence agent to the home of General Shalgham. Once the documents of Gast's past were delivered and the Head of Intelligence left, Abyss allowed the witness to confirm the information and that the general's foster daughter, Yvette, shared a great likeness with Gast's dead sister, Sarah. Sending Yvette back to her room, Shalgham spoke to the sorceress about the plan to have Gast killed legally using Yvette and the Venom Sword as the motivator. Once Shalgham accepted the plan, it was executed out at the Misty Mountains. With Gast coming under the sword's influence and determined to fight back and kill the general, the sorceress confirmed that it was still functional. On the last night when it was planned for Gast to die, Abyss I.R. stood beside Shalgham when Yvette managed to avoid the sorceress and kill her stepfather with a golden knife. Although surprised that Yvette wielded the vessel of Wrath, she did not pursue the fleeing child and instead confronted Gast at her father's altar. Emerging from the fog, she greeted him, poking fun at his name change. When Gast questioned why she was here, the sorceress explained that she had given his ancestor the sword and had simply returned to take it back. After Gast refused, she noted that was fine at first but mused how Yvette unexpectedly became "worried". In the instant she prepared to conjure her flames, Gast struck out at her neck. Cackling after the blade cut into her "body", the sorceress told Gast that it was useless to use the sword on her and that his family never learns. Blasting his chest with flames, she teased that she promised not to burn him completely again, in deference to his face. After consuming him in flames and rendering him unconscious again, she took back the vessel of sin and left.The Daughter of Fog Dark Conspiracy Around EC 482, Abyss befriended Prim Marlon and became her close confident. Knowing that King Arth's children would be the next reincarnation cycle of Hänsel and Gretel, the sorceress offered Prim the Venom Sword, claiming it was a love charm, in order to enchant him. After Prim used to the sword to seduce King Arth and gave birth to a baby girl, the sorceress eagerly offered to continue helping the Queen in exchange for using the baby, Ney, as a test subject for Marlon's intelligence network. Prim accepted her offer and Abyss I.R. used the child for numerous experiments and trained the girl as her personal agent.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue At some point, she acquired the vessel of Pride, splitting it into the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Serving as Prim's court mage, the sorceress finished Prim's magical training the queen began with Elluka, supplying her with the vessels of sin she collected for her schemes.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue The sorceress later proposed creating "new facilities" for espionage and Prim gave her permission to develop it; training multiple women as elite spies and agents for several, Abyss I.R. eventually established the Espionage Task Force.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 While serving Prim, Abyss I.R. openly caused unhappiness for others. Duke Sfarz was later recruited as part of their conspiracy to establish Prim's son, Kyle as king and overthrow the Kingdom of Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Twiright Prank In EC 490, under the Queen's directive, Abyss I.R. used the Glass of Conchita to cause a Goula outbreak in the Beelzenian Empire and goad King Arth into invading the weakened state. After Arth was infected and died of the plague the following year, Prim sent the sorceress with a letter addressed to her brother, Presi Rogzé, to have him cooperate with Abyss for the next stage of their plan; afterwards, she sent Ney to acquire one of the vessel's mirrors and begin infiltrating the royal palace to spy on the events that transpired for her. Placing the Demon of Gluttony inside the Mirror of Lucifenia and making it difficult to exorcise for anyone but Presi, the sorceress met with the minister at the royal palace and gave him the letter. Believing their plan was to have Prince Alexiel become possessed by the Demon of Pride and elevate both his and Prim's designs, the minister agreed to the arrangement. After showing Presi the mirror, the minister asked if it the ordinary-looking hand mirror was truly a vessel of sin. Abyss, pointing at the mirror's surface, instructed him to look closely and pointed out the faint red light of the demon inside it. Still facing his skepticism, the sorceress brushed off his disbelief as his choice although noting he wasn't in a position to choose. After he spoke aloud that his sister was attempting to take control of Lucifenia through him, she joked she didn't know much about politics, the cat then meowing in unison with her body's chuckle. When asked who she was, she explained she was sorceress and that most people didn't believe her. At Presi's implication that Elluka was staying at the palace, Irina's fur slightly bristled up and the sorceress commented their mission might actually be troublesome. Suggesting they lure the prince outside so Elluka wouldn't suspect anything, Presi explained that Princess Riliane and Prince Alexiel often escaped from the palace to play at the nearby beach. Enthusiastic about the idea, Abyss I.R. said they needed to prepare and chuckled before disapparating from the room. After placing the mirror in a black box and burying it in the sand where they would play, the sorceress hid in the Forest of Bewilderment and watched as the twins played. Once they found the mirror, she summoned the Demon of Gluttony from the vessel and it possessed Riliane. A few days later, Abyss I.R. met with Presi in the palace after he attempted to make the princess Arth's heir. When he breathlessly commented that the plan was going well despite the wrong twin being possessed, the sorceress jokingly applauded his ability to adapt to the situation and laughed. Petting her cat body while the minister blamed her for the situation, she calmly replied that even she couldn't perfectly predict the demon's actions. When asked why the possessed Riliane had such a strange appetite when she was supposed to be possessed by a "Demon of Pride", the sorceress acted surprised and nonchalantly brushed off her apparent mess up. Presi then asked if there was anyway to keep her possession secret from the others and Abyss I.R. said it wasn't easy but that his ambition would come true in time. After warning him about Elluka and the Three Heroes, she disappeared in a cloud of vapor. Meeting with the golden-haired child on a hill in the outskirts of Lucifenia, she listened to Ney's report. Asking what happened after Presi became possessed by the demon and attacked Elluka, Ney explained how Mariam Futapie saved the sorceress and helped her defeat him. The sorceress amusingly remarked how pitiable their success was to cost a life and Ney responded that it was exactly as Abyss had planned. The mage noted how the child spoke like an adult, then asked about the Demon. After learning Elluka exorcised it from Riliane and returned it to the mirror, Irina praised Elluka for exorcising it despite the difficulty. She then admonished her sister-in-law for only collecting one of the four mirrors and that, with the Demon of Pride replaced with the Demon of Gluttony in the mirror, she could easily reawaken the Demon so long as the vessel Prim had was safe; calling it Elluka's payment for not learning about the vessels during her long lifetime, the sorceress begun walking in circles as she muttered to herself regarding their current situation. Deciding to use the same method she had used on Arth to kill Queen Anne and break up the Three Heroes, she grumbled it would take seven to eight years for the glass' pathogen to infect and kill her. With her thought finished, she checked if Ney remembered what to do and still had one of the mirrors. After reminding her to remember everything she was taught and to endure the long wait till Queen Anne's death, she told her to then replant the Demon on Riliane and that she was counting on her, saying it was all for her mother's sake. Soon after, she revived the demon in the Glass and conjured another strain of the Goula disease to infect Anne.Twiright Prank (story) Decisive Play In EC 494, after Duke Sfarz was killed by his daughter, Mikina, via the Marlon Spoon, Prim forced the aristocrat to replace her father in their conspiracy and follow Abyss I.R.'s instructions. With the continued success of Abyss I.R.'s Espionage Task Force, Prim consolidated their position and increased their influence. In EC 500, the sorceress remained in contact with Ney and Mikina through a Very Amazing Spring Onion as King Kyle was set up to be possessed by the Demon of Lust. Once it was discovered that Kyle's sweetheart, Michaela, was Elluka's apprentice and had been helping search for the vessels of sin, Abyss had Ney learn the girl's location from Mikina and assure she was killed during the Green Hunting.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue With the success of the Lucifenian Revolution, all of the Three Heroes save for Elluka were killed, Marlon occupied Lucifenia, and Kyle, possessed by the Demon of Pride, began hunting for "witches", especially those suspected of Michaela's murder. When Kyle asked to use the Espionage Task Force for his Witch Hunt, Abyss I.R. was allowed to choose its head, selecting Ney to spearhead the inquisition.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 In EC 503, the sorceress discovered the fugitive Elluka and her apprentice, Gumillia, infiltrating the Marlon royal palace and ambushed them, capturing Elluka although failing to apprehend Gumillia; taking Lukana's body from her, "Abyss I.R." was declared dead while the sorceress continued her service to Prim. In EC 505, Abyss I.R., having learned that Princess Riliane survived the revolution and was living at the Held monastery by Lucifenia's coast, ordered Mikina to visit the convent the Freesis Family funded and spy on "Rin".The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Abyss later gave Ney the Glass of Conchita to use as part of Kyle's planned invasion of Beelzenia. She later returned to ask the sorceress more questions about the glass, dissatisfied with its reanimated army's effectiveness.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Later, when Kyle was freed of demonic possession and both Gumillia and the blue-haired king began heading for Marlon, the sorceress magically grew a jis tiama to an enormous size, sending the kraken after their voyaging ship. When the attack failed, Ney and Abyss I.R. traveled to Bariti. After learning they were staying at the Freesis Mansion in Marlon, the sorceress, impersonating Elluka, arrived at the estate and greeted Keel and Mikina's daughter. Offered black tea, the sorceress refused and soon after encountered Gumillia at the door. Suggesting they talk in private, Abyss I.R. agreed and headed outside by the Column Forest before attacking her. Locked in combat, the sorceress managed to overwhelm Gumillia within a few attacks but then Yukina and Germaine Avadonia arrived. Revealing herself to the trio, Abyss summoned three black bears to attack the green-haired mage. While Germaine subdued the creatures, Abyss I.R. swiftly approached and grabbed Gumillia, stating she would take the mage's body. At that moment, Elluka's spirit called out and wrestled control from the sorceress, sending both women flying into the air.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Cutting Losses Without a medium, the sorceress approached Mikina, who immediately took in the cat, and waited while Kyle assaulted Castle Hedgehog to defeat Prim. After Ney was captured and held at the estate, Abyss I.R. took control of Mikina's body and knocked out her husband before killing Ney, stealing the vessels of sin they had acquired from Prim, and fleeing to the Held monastery. On the Lucifenian coastline, Germaine confronted the sorceress and, shortly after Yukina and Rin arrived, discovered Mikina was being controlled by her. When the swordswoman deduced the identity of her true body, Abyss I.R. hid in a cabin while her medium attacked and injured Germaine's neck. Seeing that Germaine's wound rapidly healed, the sorceress realized she was likely a blood relative of Banica Conchita and became interested in her body. As Germaine found and chased after the cat, Abyss I.R. gave Mikina control of the body to confess her involvement in their conspiracy to her daughter. After regaining control, the sorceress used the Marlon Spoon to ensnare the girl in a fiery prison; as she was about to kill her, Rin attempted to steal the vessel and forced the sorceress to release the spell. As Germaine prepared to attack her true body, the sorceress attempted to use the Glass of Conchita to possess the former princess but it failed. With Germaine skewering her body shortly after, Mikina was freed of the mage's control.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue New Four Horsemen Defeated and believed to be dead, the sorceress patched up her feline body and,Heavenly Yard having lost many of her vessels of sin to Elluka, escaped. In EC 508, she traveled to Divine Levianta and collaborated with Mikhail Asayev using the Twin Swords of Levianta to influence the creation of Neo Apocalypse and its subsequent terrorism.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Abyss I.R. While causing the New Four Horsemen Incident with the swords, she encountered Germaine and they battled. Taking advantage of Germaine's neck injury from their last encounter, Abyss I.R. defeated the swordswoman and took possession of her body.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Germaine Later on, the sorceress confronted Riliane Mouchet.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Lily Abyss became heavily injured during the battle and, losing the vessel of Envy to Chartette Langley, retreated.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Around this time, she reclaimed the Glass of Conchita from Elluka. Around forty years later, the sorceress located Chartette in Snakeland and traveled to the Eastern nation. Crossing a bridge outside Enbizaka to face the aged warrior, the two exchanged words before dueling. Quickly overwhelming the elderly woman, Irina consumed Chartette in flames. Once the warrior was dead, she suddenly looked up at the sky and made eye contact with a bat before returning her gaze forward. With the Glass of Conchita in hand, she left.Heavenly Yard Père Noël Forging her identity as "Julia Abelard", Irina amassed a large fortune, becoming a millionaire. At some point, she discovered a young boy named Lemy at an orphanage in the Lucifenian Republic's Rolled city and subsequently adopted him.Five the Pierrot - NND video description - ルシフェニア共和国ロールド領の孤児院で暮らす少年レミーは女性富豪ジュリアに養子として引き取られる。 Sometime before EC 609, Julia met and became friends with Margarita Felix and formed the criminal organization Père Noël with her, taking the codename "I. the Santa". Brainwashing Lemy to be a cold assassin for the organization, she recruited him as well.Five the Pierrot PV Налаживая свою жизнь как "Джулия Абеляр", Ирина накопила большое состояние и стала миллионером. В какой-то момент она находит мальчика по имени Леми в детском доме города Ролд в Республике Люцифения и впоследствии берёт его к себе. Незадолго до ЕС 609 она знакомится с Маргаритой Феликс и они создают преступную организацию Пер-Ноэль, принимая кодовое имя "Первый Санта". После промывания мозгов, Леми стал холодным убийцей и Джулия завербовала его, а также. In EC 609, Julia comforted Margarita as her failing marriage left her downtrodden and miserable. The sorceress then gifted the Clockworker's Doll to her, concealing the instructions to create a deadly poison inside it. After Margarita became possessed by the Demon of Sloth and eradicated her hometown of Toragay, Julia had already fled and avoided the Freesis Foundation's investigation. Although her involvement with Père Noël was suspected,Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV I. the Santa continued commanding the organization and sent Lemy on nightly assassination missions throughout EC 610 to eliminate targets. During that same year, her organization gained two new members: VII. the Magician and VIII. the Sniper.Five the Pierrot Early on in the year, Julia assigned Sniper with assassination missions through letters containing instructions.The Last Revolver Song PV В ЕС 609 Джулия утешает Маргариту после неудачной попытки брака. После этого, Волшебница дарит Куклу Часовщика по её образу, но скрывает инструкцию, чтобы создать смертельный яд внутри неё. После, Маргарита, одержимая Демоном Лени, истребляет всех жителей своего города Торагай. Джулия уже исчезла и избежала расследования графа Фризис. Хотя её участие с Пер-Ноэлем подозревали. Первый Санта продолжал командовать организацией и посылала Леми для ночных убийств. В ЕС 610 к организации присоединились два новых члена: VII. Маг и VIII.Снайпер. Ещё в начале года, Джулия назначала снайперу убийства с помощью писем, содержащих инструкцию. Towards the end of EC 610, Lemy alerted Santa that Magician was a traitor and, grateful for his loyalty, Julia petted her child's head despite the fact VII. the Magician escaped.Five the Pierrot At some point, Julia discovered that Sniper had been in a relationship with a member of the Freesis Foundation. Towards the end of the year, she sent a letter and revolver to the assassin, ordering her to kill the man.The Last Revolver - サンタさんがくれた　実弾入りのリボルバーを Learning Magician was actually Elluka, she sent her sister-in-law a letter challenging her to come find her at Merigod Plateau in Elphegort.Five the Pierrot PV At Merigod, Irina awaited for Elluka's arrival and afterward clashed with her "sister" before being defeated.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 611 К концу EC 610, Леми предупреждает Санту о предательстве Мага, и та благодарна ему за его верность. Джулия гладит ребёнка по голове не смотря на то, что Маг бежал. В какой-то момент, Джулия обнаруживает, что Снайпер влюблён в члена Фризис Фонда. Она отправляет снайперу письмо с револьвером и приказывает ей убить человека. Оказывается, что Магом была Эллука, и Джулия посылает своей невестке письмо, уговаривая её приехать на плато Меригод в Эльфагоре. Ирина ждала приезда Эллуки, столкнулась с ней и потерпела поражение. Personality and Traits Irina was a deceitful, manipulative, and cruel woman and was responsible for countless atrocities during her lifetime. Because she had been born with Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, Irina felt compelled to spread malice and misfortune to others. Despite being born a HER, she had not been aware of her innate nature originally, and believed she was a normal human.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue As a result, she maintained close relationships with her brother and his fiancée, Elluka, although jealous of the latter.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- - 兄に恋する嫉妬深き少女 Similarly, she was overcome with guilt by her sudden betrayal and murder of Elluka, immediately driven to tears after doing so. However, after learning what she was, she came to revel in sowing malice and grew ashamed of her previous guilt over the evil she inflicted upon others. In spite of this, Irina eventually grew concerned about being the only remaining HER after the Levianta Catastrophe, bothered by the limits of malice she could spread alone and, more importantly, the loneliness of being the only surviving HER.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Therefore, she was satisfied by the three family lines carrying HER in its bloodline and its potential spread over time.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - EpilogueAmong her destructive habits, Irina enjoyed burning people and she often threatened to burn someone "to ashes".Deadly SIns of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She also took a liking to the idea of torture used by the lord of Castle Hedgehog and began employing the method herself when extracting information.Gloom of Held Calm and collected, Irina usually observed conflicts with glee and rarely became too involved in a situation after sowing the seeds herself. As a result, she often laughed at others' shortcomings or mused at how events played out while fully aware they were her doing. Coinciding with this, she sadistically enjoyed watching others suffer and treated them as pawns in a game. Because of this, she easily used trickery or lies to achieve her goals,Twiright Prank (story) and was often scheming to satisfy her own desires, such as when planning to use Duke Venomania to produce more HERs.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue However, she did have brief lapses in her amusement when something unexpected or inconvenient occurred and was visibly distressed or bothered by it, though she quickly found the benefits these situations gave her.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 In a similar vein, she was attracted to grandiose acts of violence and became excited by the sight of such display.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Due to losing her original body in the catastrophe, Irina became resentful towards Elluka, deriving much joy from the mage's failings or suffering, and even swore revenge on her and promised to make her feel nothing but utter despair.Original Sin -Act 2- Booklet However, after setting her sights on the Demons of Sin, Irina actively avoided Elluka whenever possible, although planning to confront the mage herself eventually.Gloom of Held She was also frustrated by Elluka's interference in her many schemes, to the point that Presi's mention of her caused the cat to hiss with displeasure. After becoming a cat, Irina began mimicking felines, learning to act like a cat in both her mannerisms and body language. While using one of her bodies, she maintained the façade as simply the cat for the "sorceress" medium, even petting herself via the body she controlled.Twiright Prank (story) However, she often took a more active role while in combat, keeping her true body safe and away from harm, especially after Germaine Avadonia discovered her secret. Because of her limits as a cat, Irina took particular interest in the bodies she acquired, searching for those with strong magical power and taking even greater interest in those that had unique abilities, such as Lukana and Germaine. When using these bodies, Irina also used aliases to hide her identity, although revealing her true nature to the few she collaborated with.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue She also honored her deals with others when they were to her advantage. Ironically, she sympathized with Venomania's harem due having once been a woman, expecting men to treat their women respectfully and take the time to know them.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 She also became extremely interested in the reincarnations of Hänsel and Gretel, heavily experimenting on Ney Marlon and using Lemy to great effect,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue and planned to eventually take the twin gods Levia-Behemo from Elluka's own body and soul.Gloom of Held Skills and Abilities Despite never receiving any magical training, Irina was a powerful sorceress who was ranked second only to Elluka when surveyed for Project 'Ma'.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Among her plethora of spells, Irina could cast powerful fire magic and severely burn someone without killing them,The Daughter of Fog disappear in a cloud of smoke,Twiright Prank (story) unlock doors,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue summon nearby animals to attack others, and grow a jis tiama to an enormous size and control it.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue However, after losing her original body and becoming a cat, Irina was unable to perform any spells and lost many of her basic functions as a human. However, with her Body Steal Technique, the sorceress was able to utilize her host's magic power, although her skill and capabilities varied between each medium.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Through the technique, Irina possessed the ability to steal another person's body and use it as a medium while remaining in full control of her own body. Like a ragdoll, the medium was freely under her control and was an extension of herself, sometimes even mimicking her cat body's expressions.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Prologue The body also ceased aging while being used by Irina, allowing her to utilize a single medium for decades or centuries before choosing a new one.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita The body could be damaged without causing any injury to Irina and, as a shell, did not bleed, making it seemingly invincible in combat.The Daughter of Fog While controlling the body, she could suppress the owner's consciousness, allowing her to leave it behind without the person awakening.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Despite this, the person's consciousness could resurface if strongly provoked and could become difficult for Irina to control.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She could also probe the minds of those she controlled, although she was unable to learn the full knowledge or intent from their memories.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 To maintain the technique, she always kept her cat body near the intended vessel at all times.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue However, because she was originally a woman, the cat was unable to utilize her magic to its full potential when stealing a male body.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita As a cat, Irina could communicate with those possessed by Demons of Sin but sounded like just an ordinary cat to others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania While using Lukana's body, Irina was able to use her prediction dream ability and, while using Germaine's body, she had the swordswoman's advanced healing ability, recovering quickly from serious injuries.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Irina was also skilled at clockworking, creating the Clockworker's Doll to become the vessel of Sloth, and had a deep knowledge of the vessels of sin, along with the skill to transplant the Demons and switch them between their own vessels without becoming possessed herself. In conjunction with this, she was a skilled manipulator, able to use others by taking advantage of their emotions, desires, and insecurities to get what she wanted.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She was also extremely skilled in espionage and information gathering, creating vast information networks that allowed her to easily acquire data about virtually anything she required and even developed Marlon's Espionage Task Force for Prim.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Due to her experience with killing, Irina could instinctively know the amount of murderers and murder weapons in a massacre,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue and would sometimes even sense when a nearby fight began.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Character Connections Seth Twiright: A scientist who aided Irina. Initially working with him under Project 'Ma' and approached by him after the Levianta Catastrophe, Irina was appreciative of the chance that he offered to achieve her revenge. Later, she expressed an interest in the scientist's other experiments to spread evil in the world, in particular the Venom Sword. Kiril Clockworker: Irina's brother. Irina maintained a sisterly relationship with Kiril so that he loved her as much as he loved Elluka, and was described as loving him jealously. Their relationship became distant after her murder of Elluka, and Irina displayed no later regret over his loss of reason and eventual death. Elluka Clockworker: Irina's sister-in-law. While Irina and Elluka lived in peace during the latter's engagement to Kiril, she turned on her when they were chosen as candidates for Project 'Ma'. After being injured in the Levianta Catastrophe, Irina saw the revived Elluka as her enemy and treated her with hostility throughout their existence, mockingly referring to her as "sister." Gumillia: The apprentice of Irina's enemy. Irina saw Gumillia with a hostility as an extension of her hate for Elluka and fought with her, although displayed inattention to the latter and Elluka's relationship, such as referring to her with honorifics that Elluka didn't use. Sateriasis Venomania: Irina's partner. Having seen him murder his family, Irina viewed Venomania as having good potential for aiding her and provided him with the Venom Sword. She grew concerned by his careless acquisition of women for his harem; although she was amused by his consistency in goals, she believed many of the duke's actions, without considering the consequences, would cause trouble later. Platonic: A thief under Irina's employ. Irina knew Platonic's mentor and was appreciative of the girl's skills in infiltration, hiring her on two missions to retrieve the Seven Deadly Sin Vessels. This appreciation for Platonic's skills was deep enough to last even after her first failure to retrieve the Glass of Conchita. Presi Rogzé: Irina's partner. She used Presi's ambitions to enlist his aid in attacking the twins Alexiel and Riliane, and later was amused at his rage when things did not go according to plan. She was not affected by his later death at the hands of Elluka and Mariam, having warned him of the Three Heroes beforehand. Prim Marlon: Irina's partner. Irina viewed Prim as a means to orchestrate political chaos during the Story of Evil. She maintained a close confidential relationship with her, but would occasionally act against Prim's own interests, such as in her murder of Anne. Ney Futapie: Irina's test subject. Irina viewed Ney as merely a means to further her own ends as an incarnation of Gretel. She relied on Ney's connection to Arte as a way to have the Demon of Gluttony take to her and possess her. Lemy Abelard: Irina's adopted son. Irina viewed Lemy as merely a means further her own ends, adopting him due to his being a reincarnation of Hänsel and brainwashing him into obeying her. She would maintain a false motherly relationship with him to keep his loyalty, using the body of Germaine Avadonia to remind him of Meta Salmhofer. Margarita Blankenheim: Irina's partner. Irina saw in Margarita potential to aid her and destroy Toragay, and so maintained a friendly relationship with her while giving her the Gift and bringing her into Père Noël. Clockworker's Doll: A doll Irina made. Irina made the Clockworker's Doll with the intention of making it the vessel of Sloth, using it to influence Margarita into committing her mass murder on Toragay. Haru Netsuma: A body Irina used as a medium. Irina recognized Haru's strong magic potential and thus used her as a medium during the Venomania Event. She would act according to Haru's consciousness when it resurfaced, such as leaving Hakua alone. She displayed little personal attachment to the body, however and later discarded it to move on to other hosts. Lukana Octo: A body Irina targeted as a medium. She recognized the magic potential of Lukana's body, and so wished to use her as a medium rather than Haru, however, she was unable to follow through on this wish due to the interference of Sateriasis and later Elluka. Germaine Avadonia: A body Irina inhabited. She originally knew Germaine as an enemy and fought with her during the Story of Evil, and later saw use in possessing her body to become Julia Abelard. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Irina's name is Slavic, meaning "peace". * Со славянского имя Ирина переводится "Мир" *Her surname refers to the inner workings of a clock and literally refers to someone who makes or works with such devices. * Её фамилия переводится Часовщица и относится к тому, что она работает с этими устройствами. *Her alias as AB-CIR is a bridge to her eventual pseudonynm Abyss I.R. and a reference to her representative Vocaloid; the name Iroha roughly translates as "ABC". * Её псевдоним AB-CIR является отсылкой к Вокалоиду. Ироха переводится как "ABC". *Her pseudonym as Abyss I.R. used the word abyss, meaning a "deep or bottomless chasm" or a "profound difference between people". * В её псевдониме Abyss И.К. используется слово abyss, что буквально переводится "глубокая или бездонная пропасть" или "глубокое различие между людьми" *The alias may also be derived from the word ''abyssinian, a breed of cat characterized by red fur and a slender body; Irina's true form while using the name is that of a slender, red cat. * Псевдоним может быть так же производным от породы кошек абиссинская.Порода характеризуется красным цветом шерсти и тонким телом. Истинное тело Ирины, использующей этот псевдоним рыжий тонкий кот. *Her pseudonym while possessing Germaine is a female English derivative of the male name "Julius", meaning "Jove's Child"; Jove is another name for the god Jupiter of Roman mythology, the king of the gods. * Её псевдоним в теле Жермен - английское производное от имени Юлиус, что означает "дитя Юпитера". В римской мифологии - Юпитер царь богов. *Her alias' surname, Abelard, is derived from German meaning "resolute" or "steadfast" and is the surname of a French philosopher. * Её фамилия в теле Жармен - Абеляр с немецкого переводится как "стойкий" или "решительный". Так же, это фамилия французского философа. *Irina's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Iroha, sharing the same first letters and syllable. * Имя Ирина частично совпадает с именем Вокалоида, представляющего её - Ироха. Совпадают первые две буквы. Curiosities *When surveyed for Project 'Ma', Irina's rankings were M=206, O=96, T=83, H=113, E=666, R=153.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet * При проведении обследования по проекту "МА", рейтинги Ирины были следующими: M=206, O=96, T=83, H=113, E=666, R=153. * Her E factor being quanitifed as 666 resulted in suspicions that she was a HER;Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet the number is regarded as the Number of the Beast and a satanic number of evil by biblical scholars. * Её коэффициент Е будучи кандидатом составлял 666, что привело к подозрениям HER. *Irina's role in Père Noël follows the twisted "Christmas" theme that surrounds the organization, giving "gifts" as "Santa" to the other members and desiring to punish "naughty children" for their actions.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV * Роль Ирины в Пер-Ноэль в качестве Санты обусловлена тем, что она давала "подарки" другим членам организации и "наказывая непослушных детей" за свои действия. *As I. the Santa, Irina inhabits the body of Germaine, represented by the Vocaloid MEIKO; like Santa Claus, MEIKO characteristically wears red clothing. * Как первый Санта Ирина вселяется в тело Жармен в лице вокалоида Мейко. Как Санта-Клаус Мейко характеризуется красным цветом. *According to Ma, Irina desired to collect the Seven Deadly Sins so that they could grant her a wish.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 * Согласно МА, Ирина собирает Семь Смертных грехов, чтобы исполнить своё желание. *Humorously, Irina refers to Elluka as "big sister" while using an old woman as her medium, much to Ney's confusion since Elluka looks physically younger than her. * Забавно, что Ирина относится к Эллуке как к "старшей сестре" в теле старой женщины. Ней очень смутило то, что Эллука выглядит физически моложе её. *In the Five the Pierrot PV, I. the Santa is labeled as an older woman but the statement is humorously crossed out and replaced with the term "sexy beauty" instead. * В "Пятом Пьеро PV" Санта помечена как пожилая женщина, но заявление с юмором зачёркнуто и заменено на "сексуальную красотку" Gallery Concept Art= A-UASMuCcAA0brm.jpg large.jpeg|Концепт арт I.R. от kyata CarlosABCIRprofile.png|Профайл AB-CIR в Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita IrinaConcept.png|Концепт арт Ирины от Ичики GiftProfile3.png|Профайл Джулии Абеляр в Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep FifthProfiles2.png|Профайл Джулии в Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot |-| Song Apparitions= Jk.png|Тень I.R. в The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Screenshot_2013-05-15-13-29-16-1.png|Джулия в Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep I Santa.png|I. Санта в Five the Pierrot Irina-hand.jpeg|Abyss I.R. использует тело Эллуки в Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= NeyPrimKyleAbyss.jpg|Kyle, Prim, Ney and Abyss I.R. as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 107.jpg|Abyss I.R. possessing Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Venonovel4.jpg|I.R. seen in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Irinabackcover6.png|Irina as she appears in the light novel's back inside cover EFECAB-CIR.png|AB-CIR as seen in Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita PlatonicABCIRElluka.png|AB-CIR with Platonic and Elluka on the back cover of the light novel 108uyt.jpg|Abyss I.R. possessing Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue 7894645.jpg|Irina in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 879874654.jpg|Irina in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania 978675.jpg|Julia as seen in the novel's trailer GiftJuliaMansion.png|Julia Abelard as she appears in the light novel GiftJuliaCat.png|Julia wearing casual attire along with her true body Santasntrailer.PNG|Julia Abelard in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Fifth Clown FifthJuliaLemy.png|Julia Abelard in the light novel FifthIrinaMotCLeviaBehemo.png|Irina Clockworker in the light novel |-| Manga Apparitions= Lukana-Venom-Irina - Copia.jpeg|I.R. в манге The Lunacy of Duke Venomania IRmanga.png|Появление I.R. в манге PlatonicABCIRWCDR.png|AB-CIR в Welcome to Conchita Dining Room JuliaLemyMargaritaDSoE.png|Появление Джулии Абеляр в манге Deadly Sins of Evil erfgh2.jpg|I.R. в манге The Lunacy of Duke Venomania QuartetsIR.png|Появление I.R. в Quartets of Evil QuartetsIRCherubim.png|I.R. в манге QuartetsABCIR.png|AB-CIR в манге QuartetsJuliaLemy.png|Джулия Абеляр в манге JuliaLemyPierrot.png|Джулия, как она появляется в небольшой манге Fifth Pierrot |-| Misc= Act2front.jpg|Ирина и Эллука на обложке Original Sin Story -Act 2- PaleJuliaIchika.png|Иллюстрация на Рождество 2014 года от Ичики IllustrationIrinaIchika.png|Иллюстрация Ирины и всех её воплощений от Ичики GallerianPaleJuliaIchika.png|Illustration of Julia in a "Santa three-way" by Ichika JuliaGallerianIchika.png|Comic featuring Julia Abelard by Ichika Appearances References }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Clockworker Family Категория:Левианта Категория:Люцифения Категория:Марлон Категория:История зла Категория:Story of Evil Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Lucifenia Категория:Marlon Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:Project Ma Категория:`Ma` Survival Категория:Levianta Catastrophe Категория:Elluka Clockworker Категория:Prim Marlon Категория:Ney Futapie Категория:Ney Marlon Категория:Hansel Категория:Gretel Категория:Lemy Abelard Категория:Julia Abelard Категория:Five the Pierrot Категория:Гретель Категория:Irina Clockworker Категория:AB-CIR Категория:Abyss I.R. Категория:Kiril Clockworker Категория:Project `Ma` Категория:МА Категория:Sateriasis Venomania Категория:Seth Twiright Категория:Пер Ноэль Категория:Pere Noel Категория:Père Noël